wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Annoura Larisen
| lastappeared= | living=amol |birth = 838 NE}} Annoura Larisen is an Aes Sedai of the Gray Ajah and the Aes Sedai advisor to Berelain sur Paendrag Paeron, the First of Mayene. Appearance She has dark hair, braided in the Taraboner style with dozens of long thin braids, a broad face, a wide mouth, a beak of a nose, and the typical ageless Aes Sedai look. She could have a pleasant smile. She has a stocky build. When nervous, she rubbed her thumbs with her forefingers. She is about 5'4 tall. She could be very self-effacing, fading into the background so others failed to notice her. She could appear distracted by things that didn't seem important, but she never was - not really. Abilities Annoura was not very strong in the One Power. Her level of strength is described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" as 33(21), which is a middle/low level in Aes Sedai hierarchy. With this level of strength she was unable to open alone a suitable gateway to Travel. Despite lacking the strength, Annoura knew the weave and burned out herself when she opened a gateway to save Galad; Annoura explained that it was due to her being too tired when she channeled. It is possible that she only managed to Travel with the use of an ''angreal, ''as she should not have been able to make the weave work due to her insuffficient strength (as seen when Sorilea demonstrated the Traveling weave for Cadsuane, and the weave simply failed to have any effect due to Sorilea's low strength). Annoura was also quite good in the traditional Aes Sedai method of Healing. However, when she once healed Perrin, she was afraid he would die even after. This may have been a sign of her confidence. She was considered a good negotiator, but not one of the best. History She is from Tarabon and is 162 years old. Born in 838 NE, she went to the White Tower in 854 NE. She spent twelve years as a novice and ten years as Accepted before being raised to the shawl in 876 NE. After the Aiel War, she was part of the Gray Ajah effort to keep the Grand Coalition going. Unfortunately, it failed. She then served as advisor to Berelain, though this is kept secret so that neighboring Tear would not find out, as Tear had a very hostile attitude to channelers. When Berelain went to see Rand in Cairhien, Annoura stayed behind as they were unsure how he would react to a strange Aes Sedai. In fact, Annoura advised Berelain not to go. Annoura and Berelain had become quite fond of one another. Annoura did not support either Elaida's White Tower or the Salidar rebels. She was displeased that the division was widely known outside the Aes Sedai, and believed both sides handled it badly as they failed to keep it secret for the good of the Tower. Activities Colavaere's advisor Annoura is taken as an Aes Sedai advisor when Colavaere Saighan takes the Sun Throne for herself. When Rand al'Thor arrives back in Cairhien he deposes Colavaere and spares Annoura from being sent to the Wise Ones with the other Aes Sedai prisoners; instead he puts her back as Berelain's advisor. She is in the throne room when Cadsuane Melaidhrin arrives. She is shocked at her being alive, though manages to appear less unsettled than Merana Ambrey. Cadsuane then grabs her and grills her on all the events that have occurred recently. Annoura had heard rumors about Moiraine's death, but hadn't known about Rand's kidnapping until her own arrival in Cairhien. The Aiel Wise Ones would look at Annoura in the same light as they did all other Aes Sedai - basically, untrustworthy. However, because some of the Wise Ones liked Berelain, they tolerated Annoura for Berelain's sake. Annoura did not like nor understand the Wise One's view of Aes Sedai. Searching for the Prophet She leaves Cairhien with Berelain and Perrin Aybara and Travels to Ghealdan to track down Masema Dagar. Perrin sends her and Berelain to meet with Queen Alliandre. She brings Alliandre back to the camp and helps Faile and Berelain pressure her into keeping her oath of fealty to Perrin by staying with the army. Later she is seen meeting with Masema by herself after Faile is kidnapped by the Shaido Aiel. She accompanies Perrin when he looks over the Shaido camped in Malden. She goes with Perrin and Berelain to So Habor, where they collect grain for their troops. She accompanies him back to camp and witnesses him cleave a Shaido prisoner's hand off when he is looking for answers on his missing wife. She later goes with Perrin and Berelain when he makes his deal with the Seanchan. Berelain has become wary of Annoura ever since she learned of her meeting with Masema. When Perrin is meeting with Tylee Khirgan, Tylee tells Perrin of a rebellious group of Whitecloaks moving north, not far from where the camp is. Annoura informs the group that the Whitecloaks are led by Galadedrid Damodred. Annoura assists in the attack on the Shaido and the Wise Ones in the Battle of Malden to rescue Faile. Encounter with the Whitecloaks While traveling from Malden, she is with Perrin when they find land that appears to have been affected by the Blight. Later she attends a meeting with Perrin to decide where the army should now go. A decision is made to send a scouting force to Cairhien to start looking for Rand. She is present during Seonid Traighan's report to Perrin on current events that are happening within the continent. She attends the second parley between Perrin and Galad. She links with Masuri Sokawa and Jur Grady to create a gateway for the last of the non-combatants to leave Perrin's camp and make their way to Caemlyn. During the Last Battle She burned herself out in her dedicated effort to create a gateway to bring the wounded Galad Damodred back to Mayene and Berelain. Though she knew she risked being burned out, she still saved Galad, as Healing him on the battlefield would have been risky. This was part of her apology to Berelain for going behind her back in speaking with Masema. She was last seen tending to Galad when Berelain arrived; Annoura was so exhausted she fell asleep where she sat, though she had begun crying because of her burning out. Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:Middle Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai